NisovinsIllusion
Introduction ---- Nisovin is a gnome that specializes in magic and machinery. He assists the dwarves by sending an illusion of himself to the battlefield. NisovinsIllusion spawns with the Tinder Flame and the Wand of Limited Probabilities, along with a pair of Rocket Boots. NisovinsIllusion is smaller than the average dwarf. Weapons, Items, and Abilities ---- NisovinsIllusion spawns with 2 special items, the Tinder Flame and Wand of Limited Probabilities, as well as Hero Armor. Tinder Flame ---- "It's not as good as the Mark 583, but it's a lot less likely to blow up." - Nisovin The Tinder Flame is a weapon that is capable of shooting 3 flame-textured laser beams that can pierce through mobs. Upon right-click Nisovin is given a Slowness and reverse Jump Boost effect that will render him immobile until he starts to shoot. He is still effected by normal Knockback however and can still be knocked around as he prepares to shoot. If Nisovin does not have the Tinder Flame on his hand after his preparation stage is completed he will not shoot any beams. The Tinder Flame is just a red and orange retexture of the Emerald Bow. Unlike the Emerald Bow however the Tinder Flame does not consume arrows and can be spammed without worry about ammo. Each beam does about 80 damage, dealing about 15 hearts to most mobs and 8 hearts to tankier mobs such as the Ogre and the Mob Heroes. When Nisovin shoots the Tinderflame, a sound with three variations will play: As well as playing one of these voice lines: Category:Heroes 'Rocket Boots' ---- Nisovin has the unique ability to use rocket boots and blast horizontally across the map, going approximently 3 blocks upward. This ability has a 20 second cool down and is activated by pressing the sneak key. This is very useful for escaping dire situations in which death may seem inevitable. When Nisovin uses Rocket boots, he will say one of three voice lines: Wand of Limited Probabilities ---- "Mathematically the odds all of my spells casting is the same, but then again I was never as good at math as I am at magic."- Nisovin Spells can be cycled through and the currently selected spell will appear in your chat window. On left click it will lob the spell in a slow moving path with a roughly 45 degree trajectory in your direction of choosing. Upon landing it will activate the spell. It will consume arrows to use spells Nisovin has 10 arrows +1 every 3 secs. has been changed in the newest update( HERO UPDATE APRIL 2016) of DvZ. The Wormhole is by far the best and most used spell and so all the other spells were removed and the Wormhole is buffed and has a cooldown instead of using arrows to cast. Currently, Nisovin has no use for his arrows. Nisovin's Spells - Wand of Limited Probabilities ---- Nisovin does not have a melee weapon but left clicking his wand produces an Arcane Glob, a glob of purple particles effected by gravity that deals 30 damage, dealing about 5 hearts to most mobs in a small radius which also gives a Slowness 4 effect for 5 seconds. This spell has no cooldown and is very spammable, serving as Nisovin's melee weapon. Wormhole ---- The Wormhole is a spell activated by right-clicking the Wand of Limited Probabilities. A blob of purple particles that is effected by gravity is flung wherever Nisovin is looking at and after a few seconds a Wormhole, a big swirling mass of black and purple particles suck in all mobs in a large radius and swings them around it for a while, doing 3 hearts a tick and is capable of killing an Ogre from full health if it is caught for the entire duration. This spell has a 90 second cooldown and is extremely efficient at clearing out the shrine and annihilating entire Doom Clock events if used right. When Nisovin casts Wormhole, this sound will play: When the blob of particles hits the ground, this sound will play: When the blob of particles hits the ground, Nisovin will also say this: Explosion in Hero Update ---- One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a light gray particle projectile. Upon impact, this spell causes a large explosion that damages monsters in the area. This spell and Tinder Flame deal the same, and most damage out of Nisovin's spells. Damage: 50 (10 hearts)/bonus damage to specials: 100 (20 hearts) Cost: 3 arrows When Explosion is cast, Nisovin will say this: Tinder Flame (Spell) in Hero Update ---- One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a lava projectile. Upon impact, it launches all monsters within a (Exact block measure needed) radius upwards a considerable distance and sets them on fire. This spell and Explosion deal the same, and most damage out of Nisovin's spells. Damage: 50 (10 hearts zombies) Cost: 3 arrows When Tinder Flame is cast, Nisovin will say this: Dwarven Ale Removed ---- NOTICE: Currently this spell has been removed and is not in Nisovin's spell list in the game. This is was a spell in a previous update. '''One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a green particle projectile. Upon landing, it gives all monsters within a 5 block radius the Nausea (Level of Nausea) and Slowness 4 debuffs. This spell does not damage monsters. When Dwarven Ale is cast, Nisovin will say this: '''Knockback 50 in Hero Update ---- One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a multi-colored projectile. Upon impact, mobs within a (Exact block measure needed) radius are knocked far away. This spell does not damage monsters. Useful for getting Iron Golems away from walls. Cost: 2 arrows When Knockback 50 is cast, Nisovin will say this: Starting Gear ---- Mighty Pickaxe, Dwarven Shovel, 2 stacks of Mortar, 1/2 a stack of Wizard Mortar, 4 stacks of Cobblestone, 2 stacks of Torches, 20 Enchanted Lamps and 10 Scrolls of Magic Stone. Death ---- When Nisovin is slain, he will say this: 'Strategies' ---- For tutorials and more unique abilities/strategies for Nisovin and the other heroes, see Hero Tactics. Category:Heroes